1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel with source electrodes having specific areas, sizes and shapes to reduce parasitic capacitance therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the display devices having small volume, thin thickness and light weight are developed as the display techniques progresses, and a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD device. Especially, the LCD device can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
For the conventional LCD device, a liquid crystal layer is disposed between two electrodes, and voltage is applied onto the electrodes to control the tilt of liquid crystal molecules. Thus, it is possible to control light from a backlight module disposed below the LCD panel to pass or not pass through the liquid crystal layer, and the purpose of displaying can be achieved.
Even though the techniques of the LCD device are getting matured, many manufacturers are desired to develop LCD panels having improved display quality thereof to meet the consumers' requirements. Hence, it is desirable to provide a display panel with improved display quality to satisfy the requirement for high display quality.